


Like the old days

by Cocoa_Sweet



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoa_Sweet/pseuds/Cocoa_Sweet
Summary: The final fight.Sorry, I am the worst at summary ;-;A "continuation" from the onthewaters's fanfic, "Man and Monster", so read that amazing fic before read this one.This happen in the final fight in that movie called Van Helsing, and had werewolves, vampires and the frank.
Relationships: Vladislaus Dracula/Gabriel Van Helsing
Kudos: 9





	Like the old days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onthewaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthewaters/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Man and Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/816837) by [onthewaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthewaters/pseuds/onthewaters). 



> Excuse me if it is repetitive, is that I wrote in my native language and just translated on Google translator. Anyway, down there I explain better. Hope you like it!

In the final confrontation, Dracula faces Van Helsing. Their eyes burn with fury, but with the moon covered there is nothing Gabriel can do, and knowing that Vlad holds him by the collar, and with his superhuman strength he suspends him in the air, then throws him to the ground again. Gabriel, who almost choked, had his hands around his neck, breathing hard and trying to get up.  
\- Where do you think you're going, Gabriel?  
Vlad said those words, spitting out venom and irony, as he placed one foot on Van Helsing's chest, pushed it on the floor again and leaving it at a price. Dracula supported his weight on the foot that was on Gabriel, half kneeling over the young man, and suffocating him.  
\- You betrayed me, Gabriel. You cheated on me the moment I was most delivered.  
Dracula started. His pointed canines approached Gabriel's neck when he quickly removed his foot from the man and pushed him against the wall.  
\- you should be proud. You did something impressive! You found the best and the worst of me.  
The last sentence was said in an angry roar. His hot breath shuddered Van Helsing when he said those words. The irony poured out together with the hatred scared him, however.  
\- You cheated on me, and what for? Why did it?  
Dracula released Gabriel, who fell to his knees on the floor due to shortness of breath and pain, and started to freak out. Thick, salty tears streamed down his face while his hands were in his hair. Dracula's eyes were in a strange mixture of confusion, frustration, distress. The feeling of betrayal dominated his entire body, together with sadness and total incomprehension when he said:  
\- Why didn't you kill me while I slept? It would hurt less. - A few seconds of silence - It would hurt less if I didn't know it was you.  
Dracula turned on his back, going towards a wall, opening it with a touch in a specific place, revealing a safe. Still in silence, Dracula opened the safe, and took what was inside. Van Helsing still did not know what the thing was, but he looked at Dracula from behind, with attention. He knew that the vampire was not one to waste time killing enemies, so what he is doing was surprising him. Then, still looking at the mysterious object, Dracula said nonchalantly:  
\- You were the person I loved the most in this world, and now you have become the owner of my greatest and deepest hatred.  
Dracula squeezed the object tightly. Van Helsing was confused. The amnesia imposed by God did not let his memories surface.  
Dracula was approaching, with the object on his back and a superior look. He crouched down next to Van Helsing and taking the object off his back he said looking Gabriel right in the eye:  
\- You killed me once ... - Dracula hesitated a measly second and then continued - You can do it again, as in the old days.  
Dracula approached and kissed him, placing the object that had been revealed to be a sharp wooden stake, in Van Helsing's hand, who without understanding why he kissed back. While their tongues explored each other's mouths, God's only failure - or maybe not - happened, the memory block ended and all of Gabriel's memories, all the warm nights and loving touches, came back. And with that, Van Helsing understood what Dracula meant by "as in the old days", and took it right there. And in Dracula's moment of greatest ecstasy, Van Helsing knew it was time. With tears in his eyes, Gabriel kissed Vlad, who gasped when he felt the wood come in one blow inside his heart. A drop of blood appeared, and before it went out he felt Gabriel putting his ring on his finger, and when he no longer had the strength to see it, he heard Gabriel's soft voice for the last time:  
\- I will never forget you, like the old days. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's just that here in Brazil it's 1am and I'm too sleepy to try to write in English. In fact I wasn't even going to write this, I had just read the fanfic of the wonderful person that I presented with this "continuation" of mine and I was going to sleep. But then the idea came and right? Do what. I intend to try to write in English, using synonyms and maybe correct something that the broker may have missed tomorrow, but until then, thanks to those who read it. And thanks even more to my dear  
> onthewaters. 
> 
> Obs: I will, soon, post the Portuguese version and the great English version uwu


End file.
